1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bar code reader for optically detecting bar code information appearing on the surface of various objects, and automatically discriminating and more particularly to improvement in circuit configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bar codes are generally used for the identification of articles of merchandise in shops and warehouses.
Such bar code representation varies with the kind of the article, and therefore it is necessary for reading the bar code to discriminate or identify representation, for example, multilevel such as binary or ternary, "JAN" or "3 of 9", etc.
Under the circumstances, there have been devised automatic bar code readers capable of automatically discriminating and decoding such bar codes. It takes a relatively longer time for them to perform decoding itself, or, to detect an error signal after having failed in decoding.
Under the circumstances, there has been demand for a miniaturized bar code reader capable of automatically decoding at a high-speed for application to various types of bar code information.